The Trophy Hunt
The Trophy Hunt is the second episode of Suppper Crossover. It was written by ElectroKaiju300 and released on November 28, 2018. Plot Amazonia rainforest, Brazil People are cutting down trees for the deforestation of the Amazonia rainforest using their loud machines. As they got louder, the ground began shaking. The workers didn’t have a good feeling about that. The ground suddenly exploded and weird roars were heard from it. After about ten seconds of complete silence, a giant winged serpent monster came out. The workers couldn’t see anything except for the shape of it as the creature was blocking the sun. It took a man using its mouth and killed the other workers as the vehicles exploded when it swung its wings and flew away. Meanwhile, in Phoenix, Arizona in a police station, specialists are being prepared to go on a rescue mission. “Three hunters went missing in this forest, we don’t know who took ‘em, we don’t even know if they are still alive. Their names are Paul Robbins, Edwin Revell, and Roy Jared,” said the police officer Joel Guthrie to his team of six. “It’s not the first time someone went poof in the same forest.” “Good luck,” he wished to his team as they entered the van. The half of the team was having a conversation in the van saying how they are tired of so many missions, but William, Eric, and Robert were mostly resting in the van while waiting for them to arrive. “Damn, this is like our 5th mission in this week,” said Bert Lewis as he was reloading his gun. Nathan Schuster turns to Lewis, “And there’s too many to count in this month... It’s kinda annoying to be the best team of specialists.” “Just be happy to have a job you’re good at,” replied Daniel Werner. “Fuck that job if there are chances of getting killed while doing it,” said Nathan to Daniel. “You can always go for being a cop and charge people for not buying a ticket for a parking lot.” “But where’s the fun in that?” replied Nathan. After two hours of driving, they finally got to their destination. The forest looked pretty dark as leaves were blocking the sunlight. Not a single animal was heard from it, not even a bird. The dogs started to growl quietly. “What is it, buddy?” Joel asked his dog while petting him. “Well, this mission sure is different. Our dogs never behaved like that, and we haven’t even entered the forest yet,” said Daniel. “Well, the mission won’t be done by standing here, let’s go!” said Edwin. He went into the forest, and the others followed him. The team was slowly walking through the forest, going deep into it. The dogs looked scared. It was complete silence… ...until their dogs suddenly started barking angrily. “What is happening?!” Bert shouted. “Seems like our dogs found someone, but this time it’s really unusual!” Daniel replied loudly. “Then shoot! Shoot in the direction our dogs are looking!” William commanded, and others followed his lead. Suddenly, a bright blue ball of electricity appeared out of nowhere, hit Robert and blew his head off. Dogs got too scared and ran away, and one even bit Eric by his leg as he was not letting his dog away. “RETREAT!” William commanded as loud as he could. They all started running to the entrance, leaving Eric’s corpse in the middle of the forest. Another ball of light appeared, but this time the team managed to dodge it, though it exploded as it hit the ground and they all flew about twenty meters in different directions. Bert got completely lost. He stood up, and the first thing he saw were three skinless corpses hanging from a tree. He screamed as loud as he could. The team heard that and they all ran to Bert. Eric was completely lost and wounded, he heard the scream but he could barely walk. His dog bit him strongly, and the explosion made his wound even worse. “Sorry, Eric…” he quietly said to himself while crying. He suddenly heard someone walking behind him. He lost his gun when the ball of light hit the ground. Knowing that he can’t run or hide, he pulled out his knife and hoped to not die as he turned around. Another scream was heard. “It’s Eric!” said Daniel as he turned around to run to him, but Ethan grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. “He’s probably dead by now, we can’t risk losing any more comrades,” said Ethan. “You’re right…” Daniel replied, turned around and continued running to Bert. “Oh, God…” Robert said shockingly as he saw what Bert saw. The other two came and were left speechless. “Come on, we need to get going fast, or we’ll end up like that!” Ethan suddenly shouted. “We are being hunted!” After a long run, they finally left the forest. “Get in the fucking van, we need to leave fast!” Daniel shouted as the others entered it. While on the road, the team was mostly quiet during the whole ride. “This is the first time we lost someone on a mission… but not just one, but two…” said Bert while crying. “And those corpses we found, do you think they are the ones we were supposed to… rescue…?” “I think they are…” replied Daniel sadly. Meanwhile, in the police station, someone knocked on officer Guthrie’s door of his office. “Forward,” Guthrie said as he stopped typing on the computer. It was his assistant who knocked. He got to Guthrie’s desk, “We need to show you something,” he said as he handed three pictures to him. Guthrie took a look at the pictures and got kinda disgusted by them. “Ew… what are these?” he asked. “These are dead bodies found in the city of Phoenix, all of them were hanging from ceilings, and they are all skinless.” “Send a research team there, this needs to be investigated,” said Guthrie as he put the images on his desk. The door of the opened, it was Daniel and the team. Guthrie took a sip of his coffee, “That was fast,” he said. Daniel stepped forward to Guthrie’s desk. “Wait, why are you all so unhappy? And where are William and Eric?” Guthrie asked them. Daniel looked down for a couple of seconds, “They… They’re dead…” said Daniel sadly. Guthrie spit his coffee as he heard that, “What?!” he shouted, “How did that happen?!”. “There’s something in that forest… and it’s not a human being,” Daniel said. Guthrie was shocked, he grabbed his medicine for calming and put three pills in his mouth, then looked down at the desk with his hands on his head. Nathan saw the pictures on Guthrie’s desk, he stepped forward and grabbed them. He took a good look at them, turned to Guthrie and asked: “What is this?”. Guthrie put his hands on the desk and looked at Nathan, “Those… those are dead bodies found in Phoenix yesterday, we are still trying to find the sick man who did that,” Guthrie answered. Daniel then also took a look at the pictures. “No human did that,” said Nathan. “The same thing happened to the hunters we were supposed to rescue” Daniel pointed out. “Oh, God…” said Guthrie. “We need to stop this!” Daniel said suddenly. “Are you crazy?” shouted Bert at him, “Ya saw what that thing did to our team, it ain’t a fucking joke!”. “I’m with Daniel,” said Nathan, “Me too!” Robert also said. “Ya guys are crazy! Y’all will die!” Bert shouted. “Maybe,” Daniel replied to Bert. Police station, 8:00 PM Others convinced Bert to go with them, he isn’t any happy about that though. The team is making a plan for their tomorrow mission: to kill the thing that hunted them and then find the hunter in the city. “I already have some badass tactics in my head!” said Nathan while spinning a pen in his hand. “I still can’t believe I agreed to be in this,” Bert said quietly. “Ay, I heard ya!” Robert said to Bert. Daniel stood in front of the board, “So our mission starts tomorrow at 11:00 AM,” he said. “What about weaponry?” asked Nathan. “Officer Guthrie gave us smoke grenades, one really strong prototype of a new metal shield, and our primary weaponry and armor. One will protect the other three with his shield, I hope it’s strong enough to survive those balls of light we encountered,” Daniel answered. They finished everything at 12:00 PM. They all went to their homes to rest for the tomorrow mission. Police station, 11:00 AM As planned, they all came to the police station at 11:00 AM. “I still can’t believe I agreed to be the shield,” said Bert while sitting and looking down with hands on his head, next to the shield. “Is the weaponry ready?” asked Daniel. “Yeah, just the pistols need to be loaded, I’ll do that in a sec,” Nathan answered while loading his pistol. “Stick to the plan when we get there,” Daniel said to them all, “Roger!” Robert said while putting his armor on. At 11:40 AM, they entered their van and went to the forest. The ride lasted two hours, just like the first one. “Here we are, ladies and gentlemen!” said Nathan after he stopped the van. “What a lovely place!” Robert said. “Fuck ya all…” said Bert while holding the shield in front of him. “Quit playin’ around, let’s go!” Daniel said loudly. The team was slowly walking through the forest for the second time. Robert was trembling in fear of the hunter who hunted them. “Still, no animal can be heard,” Bert pointed out. “Keep walking,” said Daniel. The team walked for ten minutes. No one attacked them and nothing was heard… ...until suddenly a weird noise was heard, it sounded like a weapon from the future preparing to fire. “What’s that?!” Bert asked scaredly. A ball of light came out of nowhere going in the team’s direction at a high speed. “Bert, shield! Everyone else down!” shouted Daniel. Bert held his shield strongly. The ball hit the shield, after the impact an explosion was caused but no one got hurt. The shield was still in one piece. “Now shoot where the ball came from!” commanded Daniel. Nathan, Daniel, and Robert started firing. They fired until they ran out of ammo. “Reload!” Daniel commanded. While they were reloading, Robert got stabbed through his back. Everyone turned around at Robert, “SHOOT!” Daniel commanded, “Our target is invisible! Robert is dead!”. They all fired, but seconds before they pulled the triggers Robert’s corpse fell down as no one was holding it. “Stop firing, throw smoke bombs around us!” Daniel commanded. Three smoke bombs were thrown around the three, making it impossible for a human eye to see them. Suddenly, someone said slowly in a scary alien-like voice: “Dhi’ki-de” “What was that?!” Nathan shouted. Seconds after that, the Hunter threw a big shuriken with many blades on it, slicing Bert’s head off. “NO!” Daniel yelled. The remaining two fired all around them, until, again, they ran out of ammo. The smoke has dissipated, the Hunter was heard walking. “Oh, shit!” Nathan said. The Hunter stopped walking and turned visible, revealing his appearance. A bipedal humanoid alien with long hair-like appendages, reptilian skin, a mask covering his face and a piece of technology on his wrist. Both Nathan and Daniel stared at the Hunter, they both got scared. “Guess what, Daniel…” “What?” “We’re fucked…” They had no ammo left in their guns, they just had their knives and pistols remaining. The Hunter pulled out his blades and started walking slowly towards the two. Daniel threw his gun, grabbed his pistol and started walking towards the Hunter. Nathan remained behind Daniel. Suddenly, the Hunter attacked Daniel. Daniel was about to shoot, but the Hunter hit Daniel with a bare fist, making him fall down and drop the gun. Nathan took out his gun, but before he could even aim the Hunter fired a net at him, making him also drop the gun. Daniel went for the gun he dropped, but the Hunter grabbed and smacked him into a tree. Daniel took out his knife and fought the Hunter. Daniel showed how much he is skilled with cold weapons, the Hunter was quite amazed, but he still had the upper hand in the fight. Meanwhile, Nathan cut the net with a knife. He grabbed the gun and shot the Hunter in the back, revealing the Hunter’s green, glowing blood. The Hunter stopped fighting for a couple of seconds because of the shot, making it a perfect chance for Daniel to strike. He stabbed the Hunter in his stomach. The knife attack wasn’t really effective. The Hunter punched Daniel and then kicked him, making him fall down. The Hunter then turned around and ran at Nathan. Nathan tried to shoot the Hunter but missed every time, he had no ammo left. The Hunter was getting closer and closer to Nathan. Suddenly, the Hunter got shot again in the back. He stopped running and turned around, Daniel jumped at him and stabbed him in the neck, which was shown to be much more effective than the attack before. The Hunter pulled out his blades and was about to stab Daniel, but suddenly the giant winged serpent flew over the forest. The Hunter got amazed by the giant monster. The Hunter looked at Daniel, grabbed him and ran away fast. “No! Let him go you piece of shit!” Nathan shouted, he didn’t shoot because the Hunter was holding Daniel. The Hunter went on top of the highest tree in the forest, the highest building of Phoenix, the Chase Tower, can be seen from there. He put Daniel down. Daniel realized he couldn’t run away, but he also realized the Hunter doesn’t want to kill him anymore since he could have already done that. “Why did you take me here?!” asked Daniel. The Hunter pointed at the giant creature flying towards the Chase Tower. Daniel realized the Hunter wants him to go to the Chase Tower with him, “No, no, no, I’m not going with you there!” he said. The Hunter looked at him just after Daniel said that. “Okay, okay, I’ll go with you there!” Daniel said to the Hunter with his hands in the air, “But don’t kill people, please!”. The Hunter didn’t reply to that. He grabbed Daniel both of them came back down. “Oh, there you are, you motherfucker!” Nathan shouted and pointed his gun at the Hunter, but Daniel came in front of him as soon as Nathan pulled out the gun. “What are you doing, Daniel?!” shouted Nathan angrily and confusedly. “Don’t shoot! He’s going with us to Phoenix!” Daniel said. “Are you fucking crazy?! That motherfucker killed our comrades! I’ll never forgive him for that!” Nathan said. “I know, me too! But he wants to kill the creature that flew above us, so that means that would prevent the creature from more killing!” Daniel explained to Nathan, “He doesn’t want to kill us anymore! He noticed that we can be of use to him!”. “Okay then… but I’ll have my gun prepared!” Nathan replied. Daniel, Nathan and the Hunter went to the van. The Hunter looked at Daniel and then pointed to the steering wheel, telling him to drive the van. “Okay, okay,” Daniel said and entered the van, the Hunter sat next to him and Nathan was behind, he still wasn’t happy with working with the alien that killed his comrades. The Hunter was leaving scary impressions on the passing drivers. Since it wasn’t Halloween, people were just scared. Daniel stopped driving when they got close to the Chase Tower because pieces of broken buildings were blocking the road, everything around the Chase Tower was in ruins, and that part of the city was evacuated. They all get out of the van. “Great! Where are we going now, boss?!” Nathan asked the Hunter. He pointed to the Chase Tower and started walking forward, the other two followed him. The giant winged serpent suddenly appeared close to the tower, it noticed the three and started flying into their direction. The creature was getting closer and closer, the Hunter pointed his triple targeting laser at the creature’s head and was ready to fire the plasma, but the earth suddenly started shaking and a giant Gila monster came out of the ground, almost biting the flying creature. It appears the giant Gila monster was waiting to attack the winged serpent the whole time. “What the fuck is that?!” Nathan shouted and pulled out his pistol and reloaded it with the ammo he got from the van. The two giant monsters had a short fight. The Gila almost bit the winged serpent, which would probably kill it if it did. The flyng creature then retreated to the Chase Tower. The giant Gila monster went to follow it, but the Hunter roared to gain the giant lizard’s attention. “This will be interesting,” said Daniel to Nathan as they both stayed back and watched. The lizard turned around, walked slowly towards the Hunter and then sped up and opened its mouth. The Hunter dodged the creature, pulled out the blades and stabbed it, running with the blades in the creature’s flesh making two long, deep scars in it. The Gila monster turned around and ran at the Hunter again. The Hunter jumped above the creature and stabbed it with his blades in its head, killing it. “Damn…” Daniel said. “Ya know what, I’m starting to like this guy!” Nathan said while smiling, “I think the Predator is a better name for him, it suits him more”. “I agree!” Daniel replied. The Hunter, now the Predator, turned its head a bit and showed a thumbs up. The three then went for the Chase Tower. While walking, three red laser dots suddenly appeared on Daniel’s head, the Predator saw that and pushed him, a plasma ball was fired next to them just after that. “You… you saved me..!” said Daniel. Nathan quickly pulled out his gun. The Predator put his arm in front of the two, meaning that he’ll protect them. The Predator then fired his plasmacaster at a roof, making an explosion. “What is he doing?” Nathan asked. “It looks like he has a thermal vision in his mask, he saw us through the smoke, meaning he can also see invisible opponents,” Daniel answered. The opponent revealed himself from the invisibility, he looked similar to the Predator. “This must be the one that killed the people from the pictures we saw!” Daniel said. Both aliens pulled out their blades and fought, they both wanted the same trophy: the winged serpent. Nathan shot the City Hunter several times, giving the Predator the upper hand in the fight. The Predator cut off the City Hunter’s right arm along with the plasmacaster, he roared in pain and retreated fastly. The Predator had no time to chase him, and continued going for the Chase Tower. After about five minutes they entered the tower and ran upstairs. At the seventh floor, the City Hunter entered through windows using its grappling hook. “How did he come back?! And… the arm is regenerated!?” Daniel asked. The Predator attacked the City Hunter, it refrained from using the plasmacaster inside the building. The two suddenly stopped fighting. They both took off their masks, revealing their faces. “Oh my fucking God what a fucking beauty…” Nathan said. They both roared loudly and started fighting again, but this time they were both more aggressive. The City Hunter kicked the Predator, charged at him and stabbed him in the stomach, wounding him heavily. The Predator started coughing green, glowing blood. “We need to help him!” Daniel shouted, pulled out his knife and ran at the City Hunter. Nathan shot the City Hunter several times, and Daniel stabbed him in the neck. The City Hunter was about to stab Daniel, but his hand got shot by Nathan. Daniel then charged at the City Hunter again and pushed him through the windows, killing him. The Predator stood up and looked at Daniel. “Sain’ja” the Predator said to Daniel. “What?” he asked confusedly as he didn’t understand what his alien ally said. The Predator then ran with the other two to the final floor. The final floor had no ceiling, the winged serpent broke it. A nest was on there with an egg in it. “Sooo… we kill it?” asked Daniel. The Predator instead fired his plasma plasmacaster at the walls and destroyed them to gain the attention of the winged serpent. Not much after that, the creature was seen flying towards them. The Predator pointed at the egg and then walked towards the destroyed wall in front of him, waiting for the winged serpent. Daniel understood what the Predator wanted him to do, so he shot the egg several times. The baby came out and got killed, “Sorry…” Daniel said. The winged serpent then got mad. She finally came close to the Chase Tower. The Predator threw a shuriken at her, cutting two of her legs and wounding the third. The winged serpent saw the shuriken coming back, so she flew upwards to try to escape from it, but the shuriken cut half of her tail. The Predator then turned to Nathan and Daniel and pointed down, telling them to go down. Nathan and Daniel ran down the stairs while the Predator was waiting for the right moment to attack. The winged serpent was flying down at the Predator, who then grabbed onto the creature’s back using his grappling hook. The creature was trying to get the Predator off its back, but the Predator cut off one of the creature’s wings using his shuriken. The winged serpent wasn’t able to fly anymore, she fell down on the ground in front of the Chase Tower’s entrance, just before Nathan and Daniel got outside. “Well, that was pretty fast…” Daniel said. The Predator cut the flying serpent’s head off and put it in a net. Daniel came to the Predator, “I think ya forgot something,” he said and handed the Predator’s mask to him, he took it and put it on. The Predator then saw the City Hunter’s corpse. He walks to it and tells Daniel to come with him. The Predator cut off a finger of the City Hunter and marked a ‘T’-like symbol with the blood on Daniel’s head. They got to the van, the Predator put the head in the van. “Wait, where are ya going with that?” Nathan asked the Predator, but he didn’t reply and just told Daniel to drive. They first arrived at the police station and explained everything to Guthrie, he even met the Predator. Guthrie was thankful to him and kinda angry at him at the same time. Daniel and Nathan dropped the Predator in the forest, but when he left the van he told them to stay there and wait. After about ten minutes, the Predator came with nets full of skulls. “What the…” Nathan said. The Predator put his stuff in the van and told them to drive. Nathan was dropped at his house, “So where is the big boy going with ya?” he asked Daniel. “I don’t know, he just tells me to drive…” Daniel replied and then drove to his house. The Predator and left the van when they got to Daniel’s house. “Hey! Where are ya goin’?” Daniel asked confusedly, the Predator took his nets of skulls and entered Daniel’s house. “Hey!” Daniel shouted. The Predator went through Daniel’s whole house and decided that his basement is the best. He dropped his skulls there. He then pulled out a plasma gun from the pile of skulls and handed it to Daniel. “Oh, a gift for me?” said Daniel and took the gun, “This is badass!” he said as he was looking at it. The Predator moved to Daniel’s basement. The two after a period of time became more than allies, they became friends. The Predator arranged the basement, which became his room. Skulls were all over the walls, and the flying serpent’s skull was in a corner, it was the biggest. Daniel didn’t really mind that, he never used the basement and he keeps the stuff he doesn’t need in his loft. THE END Appearances Jungle Hunter mask.png|'Jungle Hunter Yautja' City Hunter.png|'City Hunter Yautja' Shin Minilla Winged Serpent.jpg|'Q' Giant Gila Monster.png|'Giant Gila Monster' Baby Q.png|'Baby Q' Gallery Jungle Hunter Yautja.png|Jungle Hunter without the mask city-hunter-05.jpg|City Hunter without the mask Trivia * The characters featured in The Trophy Hunt come from the following films: ** 'Jungle Hunter Yautja -' Predator (1987) ** 'City Hunter Yautja -' Predator 2 ''(1990) ** '''Q and Baby Q -' Q'' (1982) ** '''Giant Gila Monster -' ''The Giant Gila Monster ''(1959) * I felt like I needed to change the Jungle Hunter Yautja's character a bit, since he's one of the main protagonist of the series. Category:Suppper Crossover Category:MosuFan2004's Stories Category:Suppper Crossover episodes